A New Gift And A New Nightmare
by Im Hiding From Haters
Summary: Lately the Ants have been having strange dreams, all connected to a strange man. After the dreams they begin to develop new abilities,it starts out small,a piece of paper moved over, hearing a few strange noises but now it's causing problems serious enough to destroy the world and almost kill the Ants. A power obsessed demon, a group of ants and a adventure that might kill them all
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! If you're actually reading, I Love You! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_Chyna walked into the A.N.T Farm with a spring in her step, greeting her friends as she came in, "Hey Olive, Fletcher, and Angus!" A chorus of "Hey!" came and Chyna smiled as she plopped into the couch, placed right in the middle of the room. Olive placed herself on the couch next to her best friend and was about to begin talking when Skidmore stepped into the room and just about screamed "Chyna! Your uncles here to see you!" Chyna looked up confused and said "I dont have a uncle." Skidmore ran out of the room before she could even finish and left a man in her place. The stranger had his head down and something about him made Chyna feel sick to her stomach._

_Olive whispered, "If he's not your uncle, who is he?" Chyna shrugged and got up, she began to walk over to the stranger, feeling worse by the second as a knot began to form in her stomach and her throat began to close up. She mentally slapped herself for being so scared, 'It's fine, just calm down Chyna." Her voice stayed suprisingly steady as she spoke "Yes sir?" The man looked up at her and smiled, normally it would've been friendly but his smile made her shiver. He said "Im Chris, I have a offer to make." Chyna looked at him with confusion but she made up her mind and chose to say no to whatever he offered, "What is it?" His smile faded and was replaced with a smirk as he grabbed her roughly grabbed her by the arm and they disappeared into thin air. Olive shot up from the couch and said "What just happened? Where did he take Chyna?!" Her tone was filled with fear and worry as she spoke. _

_Fletcher said with just as much worry "I don't know, but we have to get help and find her." Olive nodded but she felt helpless "Wait how are supposed to do thst Fletcher?! We don't know where they went!" Fletcher felt panic rising as he searched for ways in his head to find Chyna, his search came up blank. Fletcher frowned and he became scared as a thought came to mind, 'You'll never find her.' He shook his head stubbornly and said with determination "I dont know how but we have to at least try and I just realized we can't tell anyone." Olive looked at him with hard eyes and was about to protest before the rational part of her mind began to work, 'He's right, you can't tell anyone, no one will believe you and at worst you'll be locked up for being insane.' _

_Then she sighed in defeat as her mind won and turned her attention back to Fletcher, "We won't tell anyone but how do we do anything without anyone to help us?" Fletcher fell back into his seat and sighed as his mind went blank, "I don't know, we'll figure it out eventually." The blondes voice began to rise as her frustration built up, "We don't have time to come up with ideas Fletcher! We need to find her now!" Fletcher stood up to face the blonde, but this time he had a fire in his eyes "I know that Olive but we won't get anything done if all we do is argue!" Olive began to calm and for a second she just stared at the boy in front of her. She beat herself up mentally for wasting precious time she could've used to figure out how to save her friend with useless fighting. Olive nods and mutters a apology "I'm sorry." Fletchers fire went out and he simply sighs "Lets just find a way to at least find her,ok?"_

_The Ant nods and the two began to think, 'How do we get Chyna back?'_

_*Unknown location*_

_Chyna felt bile rise up in her throat as she felt herself move to another place, once the two landed she ripped her arm away and swayed where she stood. Chyna felt a headache begin to develop and she groans under her breath. Chris kept a smirk on his lips and could'nt help but sneer, "Look at the helpless little Ant." Chyna felt fury rise and she glared at him when she could'nt find the will to speak._

_He sneered at her and whipped out her hand and she went flying into a wall. Chyna felt the air being knocked out of her and questions swirled in her mind, 'How did he bring me here? How did he throw me against a wall without touching me? What is he?' Chris came up to her, his tone sickly sweet, "Now, I'll let you live but only if you do something for me." Chyna opened her mouth to yell at him but her voice simply did'nt work, so she settled on shaking her head. His smirk turned into a scowl and his tone turned dark and threatning, "I did'nt say you had a choice, Ant." He growled when he called her a Ant and Chynas fear grew when he raised his arm and a ball of fire appeared in his hand._

_Her eyes widened but she felt unsure, maybe after she did whatever he asked her to, she would still die. Chris saw her reluctance and a smirk appeared on his lips once more, "You know I think your little blonde friend would co-operate better." She shook her head rapidly and tears stung the back of her eyes at the thought of her best friend having to go through this. He continued, his tone growing darker by each word, "Maybe that little brown haired boy, Fletcher." She looked at him in shock, 'How does he know his name?' Chris, as if he was reading her thoughts said in his fake sweet tone, "I know many things my dear." He kept talking until his voice was barely a whisper, "Well Chyna, will you help me now?" Chyna nods in defeat and lets her head hang limply. He smiled but not a real smile, his smile was haunting. Chris raised his hand up to Chynas forehead and his hand glowed slightly silver as he touched her. He whispered a second before Chyna lost consciousness, "I win little Ant."_

Chyna woke up in her bed as a scream slipped past her lips. She looked around her room as her head spun and she tried to gather her thoughts. Chyna laughed quietly to herself when she realized it was only a dream. She wiped the sweat from her brow and collapsed back into her soft bed. Chyna snuggled back into her sheets and her breathing began to even as she fell asleep. What she did'nt notice before she fell back into a deep slumber was a shadow in the corner of her room and her smashed alarm clock on the floor. A voice whispered in that same dark tone, " I win little Ant."

* * *

That's the end of this chapter, i'm not done yet and Chris has'nt won, stay tuned for my next chapter! Bye Friend!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Thank you AntFarmFan for giving me my first review! Now on to the **_**story!**_** :)**

***Next Morning***

Olive yawned and was tempted to fall asleep that second. She tried to keep her eyes open but they kept flickering shut. She mentally told herself not to fall into aleep, she was at school! Olive tried but seconds later she was fast asleep on the couch.

_*Dream* _

_Olive was in her bed, suddenly her eyes shot open. She slowly began to sit up and she threw her sheets aside. She whipped her head towards the window, her hair was swept back. Olive stood up, feeling slightly dizzy as she did so._

_She took slow, small steps toward her window before she finally ended up in front of it. Olive opened the shades and her room was quickly drowned in sunlight. Olive smiled softly and let out a small sigh. She went back to sit on her bed and she closed her eyes. For a long moment, she felt peace. Her eyes opened and her peace was replaced with a sudden wave of fear. Sweat began to form at her brow and her breathing quickened. Her heart beat heavily against her ribcage, she thought it was a bomb. Olive raised her pale hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead, then she let it hang limply at her side. Alarmed, she raised her hand back up to her forehead, she was burning up. Olive searched her mind for a rational reason why she was suddenly horrified, she came up blank._

_Olives demeanor had changed greatly in a mere minute. Her skin was ghostly pale, her eyes sunken in and terrified, and she was beginning to tremble. For what seemed like a eternity, she sat there shaking. It was only a few minutes but for some reason staying in that room seemed like torture. Finally she shot up like a bullet and stormed out the room. Shutting the door with a slam, she fell to her knees and hugged herself tightly._

_Then she shakily stood up and started to walk down the stairs. The entire time Olive had a deathgrip on the railing, her snow white hand became even paler. When she finally got down, she collapsed onto the couch in her living room. Being out of that containing room felt like heaven and she finally began to calm down. Her skin turned back into the regular cream color, her eyes became vibrant and her breathing turned back to normal. Getting out had made all the difference but she still did'nt have a rational reason why she was suddenly so scared. Still nothing, she shook her head and decided to count her blessings and not question it. At least she was'nt freaking out anymore. Someone started to knock on her door and she sighed, 'Who could that be?' Olive stood up, leaning against the wall as she did so, she was still a little shaky._

_Soon she was at the door and before she opened it she called out, "Who is it?" A familiar voice said back, "It's me!" Olive smiled and quickly threw open the door to reveal her best friend, "Chyna! I'm so happy to see you!" She was truly, she welcomed the distraction seeing her best friend gave her gave her._

_Chyna laughed happily, "Ecstatic to see you too!" The girl in front of her grinned, "You're using my word of the day calendar." She nodded and smiled, "Can i come in?" Olive jolted and moved out of the way, "Sorry, of course you can." Chyna sat down on the couch Olive was lying on only seconds before, "It's my first time seeing your house, I thought it would be more green." Chyna thought back to their sleep over and grinned lightly at the memory. The blonde shrugged but could'nt help the twitching at the corner of her lips as the memory flooded her brain, "I would've made the whole house green but my mom painted and decorated." Chyna stood up and headed for the staircase, "Your room's on the second floor right?" Olive did'nt trust her voice would'nt break so she nodded. Smiling, Chyna hurried up the stairs and stopped at the door with OLIVE in big bold, uppercase letters._

_Soon after Olives throat started to get tight and a knot began to form in her stomach. Before she could protest, Chyna opened the door to her room and stepped in. Chyna pulled Olive in, not noticing her distress yet. Olive croaked and the noise made Chyna turn back to her, she gasped at her friends appearance, "Oh my god Olive! Are you ok? What happened?" Olive could'nt form any words, all she could do was gasp. Chyna looked at her with worry in her eyes and led her to her bed, "Lie down Olive." Olive could'nt find the will to protest so she complied to her demand. All of a sudden it began to grow dark and the sun started to go down at a alarming rate. Chyna looked out the window in shock and said with a mix of fear and confusion, "Olive, what's happening?"_

_The girl on the bed shook her head weakly and muttered, "Water." She needed to get her friend out of the room, something dreadful was about to happen, she could feel it. Chyna nods softly and exits the room to get her friend water._

_A shadow appeared in the corner of the room, Olive saw it from the corner of her eye and she felt more fear attack her in large waves. Although she could'nt help but be thankful that Chyna was out of the room and not in harms way. Just as she thought this, Chyna came back into the room with a glass of water in hand. Olive tried to tell her to get out and run but her throat was so scratchy nothing came out. Olive reached out for the glass of water and Chyna quickly gave it to her. Once she gulped down half the glass, Olive said with urgency in her voice, "Chyna, run!" Chyna looked at her with confusion but seeing her fear and hearing the urgency in her voice almost made her run but she stayed glued to the spot. "No Olive, if something is going to happen I'm going to stay with you."_

_The same man from Chynas dream appeared in the middle of the room. He smirked and whipped out his arm and Chyna was sent flying out the door and down the stairs. Olive looked at the man in horror, "You monster, you could've killed her!" He scowled and came over to the bed, "Shut up." Olive stared at him with defiance in her eyes but it did'nt do much since she was lying down. Chris laughed at her, "You think you can do anything in your state? I'd be impressed if it was'nt so idiotic." His eyes turned dark and his tone turned serious, "Now Olive, I don't have much time. You'll do something for me and if you don't I can always bring your friend back and finish her off." Olive stared at the monster before her but she sighed and nodded. He'd do it, she just knew it. Chris smiled darkly and took out a small dagger. The dagger was slightly glowing gold and he quickly thrust it into her chest. Olive cried out at the feeling of the knife pirecing her flesh but it was dulled but a sudden floating feeling._

_He smirked, "He's next." Before Olive could react he took the dagger out and disappeared. She looked down at her stomach and was surprised to see nothing, not even her shirt was teared. She heard yelling, it sounded like-_ "Olive! Olive! Wake up!" Fletcher yelled into her ear. Olive yelped and her eyes opened, "I'm up, stop yelling!" Fletcher stopped yelling and turned back to his canvas, taking out some paint. Olive shook her head and groaned lightly, '_What was that dream?' _She did'nt have time to ponder before the bell rung and it was time for class. Once the A.N.T Farm was empty a dark figure appeared and smirked. He turned into a shadow and disappeared, waiting patiently for his new pray to arrive.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading, see you next time Bros! (I hope you got that reference and if you did, you're my new best friend :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello friends! Thank you again AntFarmFan for reviewing my second chapter! You are freaking awesome and thanks for joining the forum I told you about and a small shoutout to TeamLeoOmega. Sorry for all the shout outs and now on to the story!**

Fletcher threw his backpack on the ground as he stormed into his house and sighed happily when he sat on his couch and turned on the t.v. A shadow lingered in the corner of the room but it went unnoticed by Fletcher. A familiar figure appeared in front of the poor boy and he smirked. Fletcher jumped and tried to distance himself from the stranger, he called out, with fear in his voice, "W-who are you? What are you doing in my house!?" Chris darkly chuckled and shook his head, "You ask too many questions boy." He looked Fletcher in the eyes and said, "MAERD." A second later his eyes closed and his body went limp as he fell asleep.

He smirked and he turned into a black mist, he floated right into Fletcher. Momentarily a black forcefield surrounded him but went clear a second later, all that was left a slight wavering in the air to reveal it.

***Dream***

_Fletcher wandered the school hallways, 'Where in the world is everyone?' He thought. Fletcher sighed as he continued to walk down the halls trying to find some human life. For a second there was murmuring, "SEMOC REWOP EHT." Fletcher shivered as the voice spoke and his mind told him to run away but he was somehow frozen to the spot, "H-h-hello? W-whos there?" A chuckle rang out in the halls and the same voice whispered in his ear, "Patience young boy, you shall see me soon enough." Fletchers eyes widened to the size of baseballs and he cried out, he scrambled to get away. At that second Olive stepped into the school with a smile on her face, but it soon turned into a confused frown once she saw Fletcher, "Jeez, what happened to you?"_

_She heard Fletcher mumble, "Voices.. Freaking me out." Olive stared at him like he was crazy, "Voices? Fletcher maybe you should lie down." He jumped back slightly and frowned at her, "I'm fine, just a little jumpy ok?!" Olive put up her hands in defeat and stepped back, her blonde hair slightly flying around her face, "Jesus ok Fletcher, it was only a suggestion!" _

_He shrugged, "I'm sorry, but I'm just kinda scared right about now." She nodded and sighed, "Ok just calm down Fletcher." He nodded and headed back towars the Ant Farm. The genius walked beside him and her face twisted into a look of confusion, "Where's everyone else?"_

_Then he sighed and frowns, "I have no idea, I was looking for people but then..." Olive nodded in understanding not bothering to ask him to finish his sentence._

_More murmuring and this time Olive heard it, "Master when... EMOC.. Patience the power..." She yelped in surprise and turned to Fletcher shaking slightly,"Fletcher what was that?!" Fletcher shook his head but you could see the sweat beginning to form on his brow. 'Soon Fletcher.' Fletcher cried out and he began to slightly tremble, "Olive I just heard a voice in my head." Olive looked at him with fear and horror swirling in her eyes, "I can't believe this." All of a sudden Fletcher started laughing. The blond looked at him, her look saying 'Are you nuts!?" It was as if Fletcher read her mind as he answered, "We're being idiots, it's probably our imagination." During that entire sentence he was chuckling._

_Blinking in surprise Olive started to laugh with him, he was right. They were just being complete idiots and panicking for no reason! _

_*Another dimension*_

_From his domain Chris watched over the two and chuckled, "Do not be so sure, you are not safe." One of his slaves came in with their head bowed, "You summoned me Sir." He smirked and nodded, "Yes I did, I need you to conjure another one of those potions." The male slave bowed and nodded, he put out his hand. His hand glowed a light gold as he summoned the potion, a second later it appeared in his hand. Chris took the potion and smirked again, "That'll be all." He nodded and walked out the second he told him to. Chris disappeared with a smirk and headed back into Fletchers head for the second time that day to give him a surprise."_

_*Back to Webster*_

_The two students were now in the Ant Farm, sitting next to each other on the couch. Fletcher sighed in boredom, "Do you want to leave now? No ones here yet." Olive nodded and stood up, "Lets go." A black mist swirled in the air as He formed, "I don't think so, you haven't gotten your reward yet." Olive jumped back onto the couch and yelped, "Who the hell are you?!" Fletcher gulped and managed, "And do you m-mean by reward?" Chris grinned, "You keep asking so many questions. Patience you'll find out soon." Standing up, Olive said, "What was that swirling black mist thing?" He chuckled, "That my dear is how I get around, enough questions. Good bye." She looked at him curiously, "Goodbye?" Not bothering to elaborate further, he waved his hand and she disappeared in shower of black waves. Fletcher stared at the spot where his friend once stood and he opened his mouth to ask where he sent her but the question got stuck in his throat._

_Chris smirked knowingly and took out the potion from his pocket, then he held it out to the boy. Fletcher shakily took the vial and looked up at him with confusion in his eyes. The only answer he gave was a ball of energy to his side. Fletcher yelled out in pain, Chris growled impatiently, "Drink it." Fletcher opened the vial and drank it with extreme hesitation, and a second later his eyes began to glow a light sapphire blue. A second later Fletcher fell back onto the couch as he was forced out of his dream._

_*Back to the real world.*_

Fletchers eyes opened his eyes and he looked around confused, wasn't he at school a second ago with that strange guy? He fell back and sighed when he realized it was simply a nightmare. Wiping at his brow he closed his eyes again and went back to sleep. A black force field flickered around his sleeping body before disappearing into thin air..

**Another chapter complete! Yay! Again thank you AntFarmFan for being a loyal and awesome reviewer! If you're reading please review and favorite, I'd really appreciate it, now bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you antfarmfan and blueefaiiryy for reviewing my last chapter! If you're reading and you haven't reviewed yet please do I will love you for it :) Anyways on to the story! Really thanks for the reviews I'm so happy- Hehe sorry for that :3 Ok now actually onto the story, enjoy friends!**

*Next Morning*

Chyna walked slowly into the A.N.T Farm, her eyelids threatning to shut any second. She let a yawn escape past her lips as she collapsed onto the couch conveniently placed right in the middle of the medium sized room. She sighed and leaned her head back before slightly snuggling into the couch, lightly groaning as she did so.

For a blissful moment she allowed herself to close her eyes and let herself grin. A second later a familiar voice drifted towards her and she opened her eyes warily, looking around for the source of the disturbance. When she realized it was simply one of her best friends she gave him a tired smile and muttered a greeting, "Hi Fletcher."

Said boy smiled back at her, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her but he couldn't help the concern from appearing in his eyes. He asked a question with his blue green eyes, '_Are you ok?' _

The brunette girl shrugged, unsure of how to answer. Was she ok? She wasn't sure, her mind couldn't work properly when she was this tired but she could think clearly enough to think, '_I'm exhausted.' _The brown haired boy nodded in understanding, not bothering to actually force his friend and crush to verbally answer.

As soon as that happened a certain blonde Ant walked into the A.N.T Farm, dark bags beginning to form under her blue eyes. Chyna observed her with pity forming in her eyes, looks like she didn't sleep so well either.

The girl muttered a tired greeting, "Hey Chyna, hey Fletcher." The brunette girl couldn't find the energy to speak so she offered a small wave in response, on the other hand Fletcher gave a energetic, "Hi Olive!" The blonde peered at her best friend and gave her a small smile, with her eyes she said, "You too huh?" Chyna nodded before another yawn escaped past her lips. The genius barely walked forward before she collapsed onto the couch. '_Jeez, poor Olive she's worse off then I am.' _Fletcher smiled with pity, "Looks like she had the dreams too, I did too. Honestly I'm about to freaking pass out." The boy sighed before finally succumbing to the exhaustion and falling onto the couch.

A moment after Olive huffed in frustration, "What the heck?! Why did we all have nightmares?!" The girl beside her shrugged, "No idea." She rolled onto her side before going on, "Well what was your dream like?" The blond shivered at the memory, "Mine was insane, it's still freaking me out." Olive faced her two best friends, "I was in my bedroom, for a while it was peaceful but then I started having something like a panic attack. Then Chyna came over and a weird guy came, he threw Chyna out of the room with like telekinesis or something then stabbed me with a glowing dagger. I had that dream first at school but then I kept having the dream over and over all night."

Soon after the blonde shook her head and said, "What was yours like Chyna?" Chyna took a breath and began her story, "Well I was in A.N.T Farm, a strange guy came and kidnapped me. Then I saw you two fighting about how to get me back. After that I appeared in a weird black cave, he threatened me with a fireball and he said he'd hurt you two if I didn't do something for him so I agreed and he touched my forehead. His hand was glowing silver and soon I passed out. I had the same dream last night over and over." Fletcher stared at the two girls, "Wooww." Olive nodded, "Yeah wow, well how about you Fletcher?"

Fletcher shrugged, "It's kinda like yours, I was at school and I started to hear voices. Olive came and we went into the A.N.T Farm, a strange guy came in a black mist and made Olive disappear somehow. Then he made me take a potion and then I woke up. I kept having it all night too." Chyna asked uncertainly, "Was his name Chris?" Olive looked at her shocked but nodded, "I think so." Fletcher shook his head, "I didn't get a name but he had black eyes, a long scar that went over his right eye and wore red and black clothes." Both the girls stared but nodded a second later."Is it just me or is this just a little I don't know freaking scary?!" Olive yelled into their faces. Chyna grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "Olive! It's just a coincidence, calm down!

"Coincidence?! Coincidence my butt!" Chyna sighed in exasperation, she so didn't have the energy for this right now. So, with hesistation she slapped her, "Chyna, what the heck?!" Olive yelled. Chyna huffed and said with slight annoyance, "I'm trying to get you to calm down." Olive looked at her sourly but her shoulders slumped and she shut up. All of a sudden a sheet of paper went flying across the room and landed in front of them. "What the-" Chyna said. Fletcher picked it up and began to read, "_You all know me, I will be coming very soon."_

Gasping Fletcher dropped the paper on the floor and stared at it in shock, "What the heck?" Chyna shook her head, no way it said that. She picked it up and held it tightly between her clenched fingers, she began to read the page and just like Fletcher she threw the paper away in shock.

Chyna knew what was real and what wasn't, she understood just about everything that happened around her and this just couldn't be real, right? "No way, Fletcher someone's just messing with us, this is just to strange to actually be real." The blonde frowned in confusion and snatched the paper, she started to read the few words on the page, and for a minute she stared at it. "This can't be happening, it's not real." Olive said firmly. After that Chyna and Fletcher felt slightly reassured, Olive didn't even believe it and she fell for just about everything.

Fletcher fell back into his seat and sighed, feeling even more tired after his little freak out. '_Power.' _Yelping he shot up, his eyes flickered to the two girls beside him and he turned to the two, "The voice, it's back I swear it just said Power." Olive scoffed, "Nice try Fletcher, I'm not that gullible." Stammering, Fletcher spoke, "N-no I'm being serious here Olive!" At that moment the bell rung signifying it was time for class. "Lets go guys." Chyna said.

The three stood up and headed to their next class but Fletcher was haunted with one lingering thought, "_Power_."

*Different dimension*

Chris chuckled as he looked into the mirror, overlooking the three Ants. A female slave walked into the cave, wearing a long black robe. "Master, has it begun?" Chris nodded, "They're not very powerful yet but soon they'll be strong enough for my plan." The slave nodded and bowed her head, she put out her hand where a small piece of paper appeared, "List of ingredients for the potion you asked for Sir." He nodded and took the page, he waved his hand dismissing her, she left as soon as he put up his hand. Smirking, he turned to his potion table and began to create the potion that would be the center of his whole plan...

**And that is a wrap! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so so so so so sorry this took so so so long but I had the worst case of writers block, my mind was just blank! On top of that life has been hectic in general, I hope you understand. I just realized you probably don't care so on to the story! **

Chyna sighed as she lied on her bed with her sheets strewn all over the usually clean room. She had been feeling restless ever since the dreams had started, she felt like she had to always had to look behind her back.

Afraid for the ever so real nightmares to come true she had lost a good amount of sleep and dark bags developed and stayed under her chocolate brown eyes. It was as if she thought one dreadful day she would open her eyes to find the familiar fire ball in front of her, the heat almost burning her instantly. It was like the man was haunting her, it was as if the nightmare didn't seem to end, chasing her like a demon even after her eyes shot open.

Sure deep in her mind her rational part of her brain knew it wasn't real but what if this one time that part wasn't right? Maybe one day she'd look back to actually see _Him _again, she couldn't help but slightly sudder at the irrational thought. A concerned voice suddenly rung out from behind her door, "Chyna, honey are you ok in there?" The Ant sighed quietly but yelled back, "Yeah Dad I'm fine." You could hear the exhaustion dripping from her voice.

Darryl frowned but Chyna couldn't see it from behind the door, "You don't sound fine, can I come in?" All that followed was silence and Darryl sighed as he went to open the door, the door to his daughters room was locked, "Chyna open the door I need to talk to you." When he didn't gain a response, "Young lady open the door!" After a few minutes Chyna didn't grace him with a response. He went to leave but he would check on her again later when she will be ready to open the door. The girl sighed in relief when she heard retreating footsteps against the hard wood floor.

"_Chyna" _A soft voice said. She shot up in her bed and scrambled out of her bed, her heart beginning to race. She opened her mouth to ask who was there but all out that came out of her dry throat was something that sounded like a croak. '_Don't worry child, I'm going to help you against him.' _

Sweat began to form at her brow but as she heard the voice in her head soothingly say they were going to help her go against the man haunting her, slight hope began to form inside her. '_I will help but you must do a few things as well my dear. I will provide you with the supplies you need to defeat him, just follow my instructions dear girl.' _

Uncertainty swirled in her mind but with hesitation she nodded and thought, '_Ok I will, I promise.' _Behind her white orbs started to form a almost angelic figure, "Then I shall help you." Chyna gasped in shock and jumped back, "H-h-how did y-you-" The woman smiled kindly and shook her head before putting a finger to her lips, "Hush, I shall explain very soon." Chyna nodded but she was still unbelievably nervous, sweat started drip down the side of her face as her dark hair stuck to her face. "Calm down, it won't help you if you're so nervous."

When Chyna didn't calm the angel simply smiled warmly and put her hand over the childs heart while a beautiful light blue glow came from her hand. Seconds later Chyna was overcome with a warm fuzzy feeling of _peace._ The Ant looked up at the angel with question in her eyes but the woman shook her head to say 'Not yet.' Now that she was feeling better she took a moment to truly look at the woman before her and studied her features. (**A/N: Just to make the story more realistic I want to get into my oc.) **

To tell the truth she did look like she was a actual angel, minus the wings anyway. She had glossy curly black hair, calm blue eyes, a warm smile with smile lines at the corner of her mouth, a heart shaped face and as for her body she was fairly slender. Despite the fact she had just been afraid Chyna couldn't help but trust her if only slightly. She shook her head, her hair flying around her face the woman did something to her to make her trust her. If she wanted Chyna to trust her it would take more then using her damn powers , especially since what was currently happening around her.

Now that this was happening Chyna just knew it, the man or Chris as he said was real and because of that she couldn't be more terrified or more cautious. Chyna spoke in a uncharacteristic cold voice, "Nice try lady but it'll take a lot more then that to make me trust you." The undentified woman looked at Chyna with slight shock because of the tone, it was strange for Chyna to be so cold, "I understand." Was all she said. "Ok good, before anything else tell me your name since you already know mine." Chyna demanded. "I am Selena." Chyna nodded and she looked up at her to say she was listening. "Now you must understand a few things but I can't tell you right now. _"He _might to listening." She didn't say that he might be watching as well since he has been for a while, she didn't want to frighten her once more.

Gulping, Chyna nodded in understanding, "So what do we do?" Selena grabbed her hand and the two disappeared in a shower of white, appearing in a ginormous room with completely white clear walls. There was a bright light in the room that was almost blinding but it was completely and deafingly quiet. Chyna swiped her arm away and yelped before cautiously looking around, she looked curiously at Selena. "This my dear is where you're destiny will begin."

**Chapter 5 complete!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! Again thank you AntFarmFan for reviewing my last chapter, you're simply awesome! I appreciate everything you do to help make this story better if theres something that can make this better please review or pm me the advice but no flames!Thank you to all who read!**

_*Previously in A New Gift And A New Nightmare*_

_Gulping, Chyna nodded in understanding, "So what do we do?" Selena grabbed her hand and the two disappeared in a shower of white, appearing in a ginormous room with completely white clear walls. There was a bright light in the room that was almost blinding but it was completely and deafingly quiet. Chyna swiped her arm away and yelped before cautiously looking around, she looked curiously at Selena. "This my dear is where you're destiny will begin."_

* * *

In slight shock Chyna stared at her for a second beforing finally snapping out of it before slightly opening her mouth to question her. Before the fourteen year old could start talking, Selena interrupted her and began to explain, "This room will reveal your destined prophecy with a simple wave of your hand and a spell." Chyna blinked, "How?" The angel chuckled and said, "That's magic Chyna, now come on."

With that she grabbed Chyna's hand gently and led her to the south wall which suddenly developed a slight golden tint. "That's how you know you actually _do_ have a important magical destiny." Chyna gulped and looked at the wall with growing disbelief, she looked to the woman beside her silently pleading for instructions. Selena smiled warmly at her before turning to the wall and saying, "Put your hand on the wall." Chyna sighed and rested her hand lightly against the wall while Selena began to chant something in Arabic which she couldn't really understand which roughly translated to, "Show me the future, I want to see, and show me in the future, I want to see, May I see the destiny of the prophesized one."

All the walls momentarily glowed a dark ruby red before turning back into it's regular pure white. The temperature seemed to drop and freeze before the air started to swirl and twist wildly around them making their hair fly wildly before a single scroll appeared and gently fell in the middle of the room. Selena took small strides to get to the scroll and picking it up as if it was the gentlest thing in the world.

She scanned the page with her eyes once before reading, "The young savior shall be blessed but if she falls, the blessing will become a curse." She dropped the scroll to her side and grinned weakly, "That's all it says."

"That's it? What the heck does it mean?!" Chyna yelled growing more alarmed by the second.

"Calm down Chyna, it won't help you if you panic."

"Fine but again what does that mean?"

"You're the one with the answer but you just don't have it yet."

"Don't I at least have someone else to help me?"

Selena smiled and nodded with slight happiness finally being able to reassure the girl, "Yes we may find the identities of the others who will help you but they must find it out for themselves. Although you may reveal only one before it's time." Knowing she'd already agree to the idea Selena held out her hand while a grey orb began to form in her hand, once it was about the size of her own head she threw it towards the wall in front of her. Several gold holographs of some sort popped from the wall all having two letters on them.

Letting her eyes scan the wall she smiled in triumph and turned back to Chyna who was looking at the wall with awe, she was still not used to magic yet. The older woman gestered to the wall silently telling her to choose one. The younger gulped and shakily went forward to choose, after studying each choice she clicked on the one that had the letters EL on them. Seconds later a picture popped up and revealed a young girl that looked about Chynas age with long blonde hair. Chyna looked at the picture in shock, "Olive?!"

Selena nodded with understanding, "It makes sense."

"Wait, you didn't know about before?"

"No I don't have access to all the records only Archangels do."

"So Olive is part of this whole big prophecy thing?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Olive isn't going to believe any of this."

"She will soon, this happens everytime someone reveals a prophecy before it's time, if it was authorized." She didn't say what would happen if it wasn't, she winced just thinking about it. Chyna started to ask a question but Selena put a finger to her lips and mouthed _Wait._

*With Olive*

Olive had just settled into her desk to start her homework when a sudden feeling of dizziness attacked her and her head smacked into the hard wood, blonde hair going flying.

_Olives eyes opened suddenly revealing blue grey orbs, she looked around revealing only a completely white world. The young girl looked around with confusion clouding her eyes for several seconds before a beautiful, light female voice rang into her ears, "Welcome Olive. I will reveal to you what has been requested." Questions raced in her mind but before she could say any of them out loud the world around her turned a light gold. "What the heck!" She exclaimed. _

_"No need for that young one."_

_"Young one? Are we in a old prophecy movie or something?"_

_"That's what I would expect from you but now.."_

_Her world changed yet again as her vision spun and turned a dark pitch black. Once there was light once again she stared wide eyed at the picture in front of her, "What the..." What she saw left her in awe but confused her, Why is she seeing this?_


End file.
